


I Know You're Still There

by Kai517_TeenWriter



Series: The Inescapable Trilogy [1]
Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Very Minor Co-Ladies-In-Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai517_TeenWriter/pseuds/Kai517_TeenWriter
Summary: {Takes place after "Secret of the Sundrop."}~-~Cassandra takes pity on Varian and enacts on a plan to help the young prisoner.





	I Know You're Still There

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a headcanon that belongs to one of my friends, and she gave me permission to write this. (Harry the guard also belongs to her).

Varian was sulking in the corner when she arrived. She was being escorted by a guard, almost as if nobody trusted her to be safe, even with all of the dangerous people behind those stupid steel bars.

"Varian, you have a visitor," Stan said, "Cassandra, you have five minutes."

"Thank you," Cass replied, "five minutes is all that I need."

Stan returned to his post, watching over the main doors of the prison, leaving Varian with Cassandra, Ruddiger, and the current guard on Troubled Alchemist duty, Harry.

"What do you want, Cassandra?" Varian snapped, "what could you _possibly_ want?"

Nonetheless, though, he stood up to join her at the cell bars, letting his child-like curiosity get the best of him.

Cass glanced around before giving a reply. "I just wanted to talk for a minute. Is now a bad time?"

"I suppose not," he grumbled, "it's not like I had anything better to do, anyways."

She would have to take that as a "yes." No going back now... Not even when she was about to commence the most stupid plan she had ever formulated...

She leaned in a little... And kissed him. Varian-- having no clue what was happening or what to do about it-- pulled apart, studying Cass's face.

She made a slight motion with her head, trying to alert Varian that they were still being watched. Varian suddenly understood-- Cassandra was risking a lot in order to... _What_? Break him out? Talk to him in private? Kill him?

He frantically shook his head. No matter what she was planning on doing to him, it wasn't worth the risk... Was it?

Even if he had let darkness enter his heart and consume him, he wasn't about to let anybody risk anything in order to do anything to or for him... No way.

But she stopped him by kissing him again-- and this time, he gave into the charade.

When she was certain that Harry had turned away, Cass pulled something out of the pouch hanging from her belt, quickly stuffing it into the front pocket of Varian's lab apron.

_The key to the jail cell._

Varian reached for her hand, holding it right where it was. Keeping it near his heart.

They broke apart, but their foreheads were still touching.

Varian felt very flustered and confused. "I-- why?"

He didn't know what exactly he was asking about-- why had she helped him at all? Why had she used _that_ plan to help him? So many questions, but so little time...

"I know you're still in there, Varian," she whispered, "I... I don't know how, but I know, deep down in my heart, that you're still in there."

"But... Why are you doing this? After all I've done..."

She smiled in that wry manner of hers before replying, "because there's still good in you. Sure, it might be hidden now, but... That doesn't mean that it's gone."

"Lady Cassandra, you're time's up," Harry said, "you should get going."

Cass nodded and looked back at Varian. She wasn't sure if this was for the sake of her little charade or what, but Varian reached out to gently touch her face before kissing her again.

When they pulled apart, Cassandra couldn't look him in the eye. "You... You put up a pretty convincing act, kid. Make wise decisions. Stay safe."

And she hurried out.

"Th-- thank you," he murmured, a little too late, "thank you... For everything."


End file.
